valkyriefandomcom-20200214-history
Rocket Silverlace
Biography Rocket was born in Motinor to a warlock named Shuan and a mortal woman named Leka, who never unlocked her valkyire power. Rocket grew up with a father who neglected her and abused her mother. Shaun was part of the Motinor soldiers. Rocket grew to hate her father and resent her mother. She befriended Wave and Jazh when she was younger, and they once went on an adventure together and got in some trouble causing Jazh to get hurt and Wave having to save them all and teleport them away. This event caused Rocket to leave home, and seek out the valkyires. Along the way, she met a goblin named Rennek and he saved her from other rebel goblins killing her. He told her stories about how the valkyries are unjust, and warlocks are prejudice killers. Rennek told her that he was leader of the goblins, and though he was ruthless and had a lack of care of life, he did not lie and minipulate others. Rocket went with him and met his son Rakar, they then convinced her to go under cover as a valkyire, gain her powers and be their agent of evil. Rocket did so, and joined the valkyires as a late bloomer, but with great skill. Luna and Celeste both liked her and just rose the ranks quick, always reporting to Rennek. When Rakar killed Rennek she sides with Rakar and they started a new plan in which she could become a triple agent, with Luna thinking she is undercover as a goblin. Valkyrie! Celeste is kidnapped, leading Wave to suggest they recruit Skye as she is next in line for the throne. Luna is not a fan of this idea as she is currently in power but agrees after an extensive debate with Wave, Rocket and even Dawn. Personality Rocket is a very mysterious character, she puts up a front of good intentions, love and friendship. But she has a dark side caused by abuse from her parents, she doesn't like valkyries or warlocks, and has an attachment to Rennek and Rakar. Powers & Abilities as a full blooded Valkyrie, Luna has the following powers. * Super Strength- She can naturally fight in many different styles, is able to lift more weight and has a harder swing and punch. * Healing- She can heal at super speeds and recover from many different wounds. * Agility- has a natural sense of battle, can defend as well as attack with great precision. Paraphernalia * Sword- Rocket has a sword. Relationships Rakar- good friend and lover on occasion, they are evil together. Rennek- master manipulator and conqueror, killed his best friend and leader to take the throne, manipulated Rocket into joining his ranks, stealing and raising Rakar. Luna- Fake confidant, she hates Luna. Dawn- Fake confidant, she hates Dawn. Celeste- Fake confidant, she hates Celeste. Jazh- Grew up together Wave- Grew up together Shaun and Leka- Rocket hates her parents Category:Characters Category:Guest Characters Category:Valkyries Category:Antagonist Category:Valhalla